


More Than A Friend

by looneyloser101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Greed lives, Greeling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, reunited, yes that’s their ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyloser101/pseuds/looneyloser101
Summary: AU thingy where Greed has an original body stuck inside the portal of Truth?? Will the idiots be reunited and finally confess their buried feelings?? Greed x Ling fanfic, taking place a while after the end of brotherhood :)
Relationships: Greed & Ling Yao, Greed/Ling Yao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	More Than A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.
> 
> Warning: Swearing

(Greed's POV)

Suddenly there's light. I don't know what the source of it is, but it's there. And there's warmth. No, maybe cold. Definitely a sensation of some sort. What the fuck is happening?? Am I dead? Or am I alive? I can see something now. Blurriness fades into clarity. It's... Ling. He looks so sad. Shocked. Heartbroken. Watching me as I... die. I remember this. When father killed me. That damn prince didn't see it coming at all. Really took him by surprise when I sacrificed myself like that. Ahhh it was worth it. Wait — the picture is gone now. Oh, it was just a flashback. But the light is still there. And I can still feel. Suddenly I can see blurriness — as if actually out of a pair of eyes. Well, bad eyes, but eyes nonetheless. I blink. Wait, how am I blinking? I don't have a body.... hold on. I look down. A pair of legs are sprawled out in front of me. An arm lifts a hand to my face. I'm having trouble adjusting. I guess I found myself a new body, huh. But— wasn't I dead? Just a little while ago? And who the hell's body is this?

....

*Wait—did it work??*

....

I sit up with the excruciatingly little amount of strength I had. I realize there's a young man leaning over me with a concerned expression. "Sir, sir, are you okay?? You were just passed out in the middle of the sidewalk here..."

I squint to see ahead of me. The man puts his hand out to try to help me up. "Eeughlhh! get the fuck away from me!" I push his hand aside and he backs away apologizing.

"Go, go away! I'm fine!" I wave my hand motioning him to leave me alone. I chuckle to myself. Heh, still an asshole.

He leaves and I take a good look around, suck in a breath of air, and stand myself up.

"Fuck yeah!! I'm alive!!" I yell, thrusting my fists in the air, a few people on the street looking over at me.

I look around the new scenery. Ok but... where the hell am I...?

Ooh wait! I wonder if this still works...

I summon my energy attempting to use my ultimate shield. No luck. I shrug. "Eh, worth a shot."

(3rd person)

Greed, in his new body, found himself on the sidewalk of a small street, with only a few people in sight. He seemed to be in a city of sorts, but had no idea what city it could be. He looked this way and that, completely dumbfounded. Despite the confusion, he was rather enjoying this. Greed loves a good game. He decided to explore a bit, walking up the sidewalk he had just woken up on. The city looked foreign to him—he definitely wasn't in Amestris.

He walked along a row of shops, stopping at one point to glance at his reflection in a shop window. He instantly recognized the person looking back at him.

"Holy shit..."

It was his true form. His human form. He recognized this body, the first body he had when he became a homunculus. But he was back to being human. No oraborus tattoo on his hand. Not philosopher's stone. No immortality. His plan had actually worked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Flashback to shortly after Greed died)

"My philosopher's stone should be plenty in exchange for my measly old human body. So whaddya say, Truth?"

"....Greed, you really want to become human? Any other homunculus would rather just be dead. Which of course, you have that option already." *grins*

"Yeahhh, well unlike me they've got nothing to live for." *grinning back*

"Alright, if you say so!"

*a flash of white, and then darkness*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back to current time)

(Greed's POV)

Well what the hell do I do now....

Still walking along the sidewalk, I suddenly remember the whole point behind saving myself. Why I wanted to live. My friends. My family. ....Ling.

...

I shake my head to get certain... thoughts.... out of my mind.

Where even is that little twerp anyway?! Ah— I remember now. Him telling me about how he would become emperor after finding the key to immortality. I bet he's back in Xing.... but how do I get there if I don't even know where I am?! I begin to look for clues on posters, signs, anything. Suddenly a poster slapped onto a lamppost catches my eye. It's a flyer for a class on Xingese alchahestry.

*Oh fuck, I'm in Xing aren't I!*

I scramble to the nearest person who looks like they might know something, which happens to be an older woman. I swear to god I probably look like a psychopath. "Hey, how do I get to the kingdom of the emperor's palace from here??" She gives me a weird look, but responds that we are already in the kingdom, the outskirts of the palace, and that I just have to go up the road (she points in the direction) to get to palace.

Well that makes it easy.

I thank the woman and hustle up the road. Wow, pretty coincidental that I end up here. *Maybe it's fate.* I smile to myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Ling's POV)

I'm sitting in my study, swarmed with papers and files. It had been a pretty stressful week.

There's a knock on the door, and Lan Fan enters with an unreadable expression on her face.

"My lord, there is a man here who wants to see you."

"Send him away, I'm busy Lan Fan."

"My lord, I—I would advise you to make an exception for this one."

I look up, now curious.

"Hm. Alright, if you say so. Send him in."

Lan Fan nods, bows, and exits the room. Shortly after, the door is opened again, but not after a knock. It is instead kicked open rather rudely.

"Excuse me, what are you —!"

"Ayyyy, little princey, how ya doin?" A familiar voice interrupts me. I'm stunned, instantly recognizing the deep, raspy, mildly attractive voice — shit I'm getting ahead of myself — but not believing who it belongs to.

"Long time no see," Greed continues. "Emperor of Xing, huh? Wowww, top of the food chain." His manner is extremely familiar as well. Cocky yet mysterious.

"You're—you—" I can't find the right words. How in the hell is he here right now?!

"That's right, I'm back bitch." Greed gives me a smirk.

Gawking at him like an idiot, the only thing that escapes my lips is, "...Greed?"

"At your service." He takes a little curtsy. Cute.

"But... in who's body..."

"No one's. Well, mine, to be precise."

"What??"

"That's right, this is my true form. As a human."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. *His true form?? A human?? How is this possible?? And also, Greed should be dead! He died right before my eyes!*

I just sit here, staring at him.

(Quick Greed POV)

Seeing Ling so dumbfounded by my presence is certainly amusing. But not as pleasing as simply seeing him again. There's a tightness in my heart that I'm still not quite used to. Damn kid. Making me feel things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***side note***

Greed's human body's appearance: tall and thin, but muscular. Wearing all black of course, a long trench coat to his liking. It's the same clothes he wore when he was in Ling's body. His hair is short (well, just normal) and black. Bangs drooped down framing his eyes and long, slender face. He has dark eyebrows and long lashes, and scarlet red eyes.

Greed is mortal now, meaning he will grow old like any other human. Also, he's about the same age as Ling in this story, about 25 or so.

Ling's appearance: thin and muscular build, medium height and obviously fit. Similar clothing to what he used to wear, but nicer since he is an emperor now. His ponytail is now higher and longer, a little crown at the top. He has grown a bit, he looks more powerful and confident. He's still got his goofy charm though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Greed's POV)

Damn. He's cuter than I remember him. Especially with that stupid look on his face. I like the new clothes/hairstyle, too.

(Ling's POV)

*gulping* Holy fuck, Greed's true form is hot.

(3rd person)

Ling clears his throat.

"So um— explain please! What do you mean by 'true human form'? And how are you even here?? It's been nearly a year since you died! Er—since—we all thought—aghh you're supposed to be dead!"

"Supposed to? Wow, I'm hurt." Greed poses dramatically.

"Don't be an ass. Tell me what the hell happened!"

"Ugh. Fine. I will later. But first, I'm starving. Haven't ever actually had to eat anything because, you know, I was immortal."

"Oh that's right! Time to change that!"

Ling's expression brightens immediately at the thought of food. He loves food.

Ling calls in a servant to bring them dinner, as it was around that time.

As they eat, Greed proceeds to explain his story. He describes how right before he was DEAD dead, he somehow got to Truth, and was able to negotiate with them to get his original body in exchange for his philosopher's stone, giving up all his humunculus powers but staying alive.

Ling listens intently the whole time. When Greed had finished, Ling says, "I would normally find this all pretty hard to believe, but that fact that I WATCHED YOU DIE and you're now here sitting before me is pretty damning evidence to me."

"Ha, well there ya go! I beat death! I truly am immortal!" Greed responds with a cocky grin.

"Well... not anymore," Ling mocks with a smirk.

"Oh get off your high horse princey."

"Oooh, you're gonna have to come up with a different name for me, now that I'm no longer a prince."

"Ahhh, we'll save that for another time."

They laugh together happily.

"It's nice to see ya again, kid."

"You too." Ling smiles happily. "I feel a hug coming on!" He attempts to throw his arms around Greed but Greed dodges away.

"Oh come onnnn." Ling makes a pouty face as he attempts again and again until he finally catches him.

It's odd being able to hug each other, as they were in the same body before and are now in separate ones. But it's nice.

Greed's unamused and annoyed face is smooshed into Ling's shoulder as Ling embraces him. He rolls his eyes as he hugs back, but a small smile creeps onto his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(3rd person)

(in Ling's room, around 10 pm.)

"Wow, so this is the crib? Pretty sweet if you ask me." Greed looks around with an impressed look.

"You're only sleeping here for the time being. Until we can find you an actual place to stay. You seriously owe me one for this."

"Ah cmon, can't you just call it doing an old friend a favor?"

Ling sighs. "Mm."

Greed walks around the room, admiring the decor. Ling gets busy setting up a space for Greed to sleep on the couch.

...

(10:30 ish, dark in the room with only the moonlight)

They both lie down and there is a long moment of silence until Ling speaks.

"Greed, do you know how hard it was for me? I thought you were dead. I- I KNEW you were dead. I wasn't able to just go back to normal."

Greed sighs. "I know, I know. I wouldn't expect you to. I'm not gonna apologize for what I did though. You guys—you guys are my friends. I'd rather have me die than any of you."

A long pause.

"God, look at me getting all mushy and shit. What've you done to me little princey boy."

Ling smiles. "I told you, I'm not a prince anymore. I'm the emperor."

"Yeah yeah, you're the total shit now huh."

"Mmmhm." Ling proudly grins at him.

"Bout time. You've been on that waiting list a while. And it sounds like you're doin a hell of a good job of it, from how people talk about you. Hell, that Mai girl loves you man, after saving her tribe and everything."

"Yeah, as emperor, I have to do my best to help everyone."

"Well kudos to you kid. Wish I could still take over your body and have it all for myself." Greed chuckles, obviously joking.

"Ha, you wish." Ling laughs too.

They sit in silence for a bit longer.

Greed breaks the silence this time. "You know, I never got to properly thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For giving the greediest man alive everything he ever wanted."

This lingers in Ling's head for a second.

"Everything you ever wanted, huh? And what would that be?"

"... A real family."

Ling smiles and looks over at Greed, making eye contact with him. "Hey, I can't take all the credit. You earned that family."

Greed lets out a small laugh and smiles.

"Did I, now?"

"Mhm."

"And how in the hell did I manage to do that?"

"By showing how loyal you really are, by doing the right thing. By being you."

"Ooo such high praise. I'm blushing." Greed mockingly smiles at Ling. But it turned into a real one.

They lay there for a while in silence, just staring up at the ceiling.

"Damn, this couch is uncomfortable. Who the fuck made this?" Greed mutters to himself as he shifts in discomfort.

"I suppose it's more for looks rather than comfort," Ling offers.

"Yeah no shit."

After a small snort of laughter, Ling pauses in thought.

He then takes a deep breath, turning away from Greed. "Well if it's too uncomfortable, why don't you just come share the bed?"

Greed is taken aback by this. He ponders the question with his face heating up before casually saying, "eh, if you insist."

Ling scoots over nervously as he listens to Greed roll up off the couch and walk across the moonlit room to the large bed where Ling lay. He lifts the blankets and crawls under, the two of them facing opposite directions.

"Ah, much better." Greed announces.

Ling giggles.

*Fuck,* Greed thinks, pulling the blanket up to cover his red face.

They lay there awkwardly quiet for a bit.

"Greed, I'm glad you're back." Ling says, finally, as he turns over so he is now facing the other man's back.

"Hey, glad to be back."

"I'm astonished at how much I missed you. You're such an asshole, you know."

Greed glares at him over his shoulder. "Heyyy," he says frowning. But knowing he's right.

"I wanted my body back, but after I had it, I was really lonely." Ling makes a goofy fake-crying face.

Greed chuckles and turns onto his back. "Ahh you woulda been fine without me kid. You're tougher than that."

"It doesn't have anything to do with how tough I am. I simply missed you."

Greed looks over at Ling, wide-eyed, and they lock eyes. Turning back to face the ceiling, Greed sighs.

"A moment of honesty, a rare occasion for me. I really missed you too. Like a lot. You're the one who put me on the right track. If I hadn't taken over your body that day, I wouldn't have changed. I wouldn't have met all your friends and become closer with you guys. I would probably be dead. For all we know, you could be too."

"Hey, remember, you WERE dead," Ling teases.

"Well, for a noble cause though. And hey, too soon!"

"Yeah, yeah."

The air seems to lighten.

...

"Greed, what made you come back?"

"...Well, I wanted to live, dumbass." Greed replies matter-of-factly.

"Well yeah, but even as a human? Isn't that like the lowest of the low for humunculi?"

"Hm... I guess I'm just not like the others. As I told Truth, I have something to live for."

"Your friends?"

".... y-yeah." But he doesn't mean just his friends.

"Ok... but on top of that, you could have gone anywhere in the world, done anything, been with the others — found everything you ever wanted. Why come here?"

"Because. I... I didn't need to go anywhere else to find that."

"Why's that?"

There is a long pause, and Ling can almost hear Greed take in a deep breath.

"Because you, Ling, are everything I ever wanted."

Ling's eyes widen, and his face heats up. Is this real? Did he really just say that? Hearing Greed use his real name caught him off guard, but much less than saying he was 'everything he ever wanted'!

Greed hesitantly turns his head slightly to see Ling's reaction, only to find him gawking up a him with a ridiculous look on his face. That makes Greed blush even more.

"Eh—?! What is that look for?!"

"W-what did you— huh?!" Ling laughs nervously, his eyes looking all spirally.

"Aaaghh just forget it! Goodnight!" Greed says angrily.

He turns back to facing the ceiling, then shuts his eyes tightly. *Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fu—*

"Greed."

Caught off guard, Greed turns his head towards Ling. Ling's eyes are covered by shadows, his expression unreadable. "Hm?"

Before he could react, Ling grabs Greed's face and presses his lips onto his. Greed's eyes widen out of surprise, an electric shock is sent through his entire body. Ling quickly and sheepishly pulls away and turns over so he's facing away from him.

Greed is frozen. His heart seems to stop beating altogether.

*This is it. I'm dead. Goodbye world.*

....

*Nope I'm not dead. Not until I get another kiss outta that dork.*

He reaches over and takes a hold of Ling's shoulder, spinning him around, and kisses him deeply. Ling immediately kisses back, their mouths moving together in sync. Ling wraps his arms around Greed, pulling him in closer. Greed does the same, wanting more. Finally, they both think. They'd been holding back for so long. Separated for so long.

Greed pulls away, and with flushed cheeks, eyes locked on to Ling's, he says, "Ling, I-" he gulps, "I love you."

The biggest smile in the world grows on Ling's face. "I love you too, idiot."

He softly kisses him again, and Greed pulls Ling on top of him so their bodies are pressed together. The kisses turn to full on making-out, and they realize they should probably stop before it turns into something more. They turn back over so they're facing each other again, cuddling closely.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Greed says, slightly out of breath.

"Oh believe me, I understand." Ling replies, also breathing heavily.

Greed leans in closely so Ling can feel his hot breath on his ear as he whispers, "Congratulations, emperor of Xing. You have officially satisfied Greed the avaricious."

A shiver is sent down Ling's spine. "Mmm, what an accomplishment," Ling replies softly, half-sarcastically and still a bit dazed.

Greed pulls Ling in close so their heads rest against each other, each smiling tremendously, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Goodnight, Greed."

"Goodnight, Ling."

Ling gives Greed one final soft, loving kiss before the two drift off to sleep.

The end~


End file.
